The present invention relates to a tool and a countersink for chip removing machining.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,895 there is previously known a tool for drilling and chamfering, wherein the tool comprises a base body, in which a drill is received. At the end of the base body situated closest to the drill tip, means are provided in order to achieve chamfering. These means are made of specially designed cutting inserts that are fixed on the base body via a screw and clamp combination. The tool according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,895 does not have any arrangement for precisely adjusting the positions of the cutting inserts.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,988 there is previously known a tool for drilling and chamfering, wherein the tool comprises a tool holder having a chamfering head at its forward end, where two cutting blades are held, diagonally opposite to each other. A drill with a shank portion is received in the tool holder. The cutting blades are held by screw and clamp combination. The cutting blades are received in grooves that form a certain angle with the axis of rotation of the tool, wherein the cutting blades are adjustable in grooves in connection with that it is mounted on the chamfering head. The tool according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,988 does not have any arrangement for precisely adjusting the positions of the cutting blades.
WO 95/07787 shows a tool for chip removing machining. The known tool comprises cutting inserts that are intended to perform an additional machining operation, for example chamfering or countersinking. The tool has means for adjusting the positions of the cutting inserts. These means comprise a slide with a oblong hole, carrying a cutting insert. The slide can be displaced relative to a locking screw, which fixes the slide in position. The displacement of the slide occurs wholly manually.